


Celebrate The Win

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, The Quidditch Pitch, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up on the Quidditch Pitch to celebrate the win.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Celebrate The Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on The Quidditch Patch, and my prompt was 'It's after the match.'. I also used the 'Eighth Year Trope' prompt.

Harry can’t help but shiver as he walks out onto the dark Quidditch Pitch. Just an hour ago, there had been a crowd, their cheering so loud that Harry’s ears are still ringing. To find it so dark and empty, it is too much of a change, and it gives him the creeps, every time he sees it like this after a game.

“What did you bring me out here for?” he asks, a grin forming on Draco’s face.

“I thought we could celebrate our win.”

“Your win, you mean?”

“Exactly.” Draco smirks.

He puts his hands on Harry’s hips, trying his best to be seductive as he kisses his neck, but Harry just shoves him off.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“You said you had always wanted to do it on the pitch, so…” Draco grins. “Here we are.”

“I did, but…” Harry snorts, when he realises that his boyfriend isn’t joking. “No way! Anyone can see us!”

“No one’s here.”

“Not now, but I promise you we’ll get caught.”

“We won’t,” Draco reassures him.

He pulls Harry in for a kiss, and although Harry still isn’t convinced that this is a great idea, Draco’s kisses make his brain turn to mush, and soon enough all he can do is kiss him back, all those fantasies about being here with Draco rushing right back to him.

Draco has just dropped to his knees, his hands fumbling to undo Harry’s belt, when they hear a loud voice bellowing their names.

“Oh, crap,” Draco mumbles, quickly getting up to his feet, and flashing an innocent smile.

“Potter… Malfoy…,” Headmistress McGonagall grits through her teeth. “What exactly is it that you are doing out here?”

“Nothing!” Harry quickly says, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

“Then I suggest you do this… _nothing_ … in your rooms.”

“Yes, of course, Headmistress.” Harry nods, and without waiting to hear more, he grabs Draco’s hand, and he drags him off the pitch.

“That was the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me,” he mumbles, as soon as he has closed his bedroom door behind them.

“Single most?” Draco laughs.

“Yes, well…”

“Do tell.”

Harry sighs, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Because he knows that his boyfriend will not let go of this until he tells him.

“Ron sort of walked in… you know…”

“I don’t know,” Draco says, trying his best to keep a straight face, but he can’t help but laugh at the embarrassed look on Harry’s face.

“When Ginny was… giving me a hand, so to speak,” Harry mumbles, Draco no longer trying to keep his laughter in, as he lets himself crash down onto the bed. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh, it is. I can just imagine Weasley…”

Harry silences him by crashing down on top of him and kissing him hard.

“Want to continue what we started out there?”

“I thought it was about me wanting to do it on the pitch?” Harry teases. “You just want to rub my face into your win, don’t you?”

“Oh, there are a lot of things I want to rub your face into, Potter.”

“And people still think I’m the one who went after you…”

The grin on Draco’s face grows bigger, before he pulls his boyfriend closer to kiss him again.

“If I remember correct, I didn’t exactly have to do much chasing myself,” he teases, Harry’s cheeks growing red again. “Or am I wrong?”

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
